


bloody fist, beating heart (yancy x reader)

by julzli



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Markiplier (YouTubers), Youtubers
Genre: Assault, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julzli/pseuds/julzli
Summary: From all those weeks of planning a stupid heist you kind of expected you end up here. But what you didn’t expect was the fact that a greaser jailbird convinced you enough to actually stay here.I mean, you had a plan to break out of jail in case things go south. No surprise that it did go south anyway. You tried to convince yourself that you can break out by yourself, but you were swiftly taken by surprise because of one guy.And his name is Yancy.
Relationships: Yancy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	bloody fist, beating heart (yancy x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> eh a scrabble of sorts, i havent done fic writing in a while so i'm a lil rusty but i hope you enjoy!!

From all those weeks of planning a stupid heist you kind of expected you end up here. But what you didn’t expect was the fact that a greaser jailbird convinced you enough to actually stay here.

I mean, you had a plan to break out of jail in case things go south. No surprise that it did go south anyway. You tried to convince yourself that you can break out by yourself, but you were swiftly taken by surprise because of one guy.

And his name is Yancy.

Yancy looks rough but since you first got here he’s been nothing but a sweetheart. I mean, given the fact that he keeps referring to the rest of the gang in the prison as his family you’d think he would be all bark, no bite. But that bastard is tough all right. You know that too well.

It’s been a day since you gave the promise to Yancy that you’d stay in prison. He was ecstatic and almost immediately the rest of the gang welcomed you with open arms too. They trusted Yancy, and to be honest, how couldn’t you?

It was a bit of a slow start today. You played some card games with Bam Bam and Tiny, spoke with Heapass a little bit, a small basketball game out on the prison yard, nothing too spectacular. Soon it became lunchtime.

You were sitting by yourself in the cafeteria, eating the various prison food laid out on the beige tray. It was pretty decent for a prison. Better than anything you could make, at least.

“Hey buddy!” a voice suddenly called out. You look up to see a lanky guy approach you. You recognise him as the new inmate that came in this morning, but something seemed off about him. He seemed a bit interested in you when the Warden introduced him to the rest of the prisoners. You could’ve sworn he winked at you when the Warden introduced him to you, but you couldn’t really tell.

The man sat down next to you at the round cafeteria table. His posture is relaxed and you can tell he’s confident about wanting to talk to you. He scoots slightly closer to you, but you try to move away. You’re trying to make it clear to him that you want personal space, but he’s not getting the hint. It’s irritating you, to say the least.

“Hey there, we met before haven’t we?” the guy asks in a warm-ish tone. You say nothing back, but rather you couldn’t. The guy looks you up and down, waiting for your response.

“Silent, huh? Come on, don’t you wanna talk?” He’s pushing all your buttons, but you say nothing. Instead you move away from him again, trying to tell him that you don’t want anything to do with him.

You look up at his face. He looks like every generic surfer boy in existence, you honestly can’t tell the difference between him and your old highschool bully. You wouldn’t be surprised if it was actually him, now that you think about it.

His eyebrows are furrowed and he is looking at you like you’re filth. That face alone makes you feel vulnerable, but you try your best not to let that show. You put on a straight and unbothered face, and turn back to your meal.

Suddenly, he grabs your arm and you drop your fork into your food, making a small splash of soup on the rest of the tray. He then whips your hand around to your side and grabs your other arm. You’re facing him fully now, he finally got your attention.

The look on the guy’s face is terrifying, his teeth slightly bared and his eyes fully staring into yours. Just by one glance, you can tell he is furious. “Why don’t you fucking answer me, huh?” His voice is low and deep now. “I’m trying to be nice. Don’t you see that? I’m probably better than every other douchebag in this fucking jail.” 

You quickly glance around to see who is near, but it seems this prick’s outburst has gotten the attention of the whole cafeteria. Everyone is staring at you, and you hate it. You just want to get out of here. You’re terrified. You close your eyes shut, just hoping it’s over. 

Your breath shudders and you break into a cold sweat. You want him to let go. To stop touching you. Your mind goes a million miles an hour. You think he’s gonna kill you, he looks like he will. Leave me alone. Please stop. Go away. Let me go, let me go let me go-

“Hey.”

A deeper voice appears in front of you. You immediately recognise the voice as Yancy. 

You open your eyes to see Yancy’s back facing you. His arm is resting on the table and you can tell he’s staring right at the guy. You can see the jerk’s face, he looks even more angry now.

“Fuck you want? Can’t you see we’re having a conversation?” The guy blurts out, his tone a little bit softer now. He’s scared. He should be.  
“Now ’m jus’ gonna say this once. Youse gonna let their hands go, youse gonna get up, and youse are gonna walk away and never go near them again, capiche?” You’ve never heard Yancy speak so bluntly. He was always soft-spoken when you talked to him, is this what he’s like when he’s angry? If that’s the case, then this guy royally fucked up.

The guy lets your hands go, finally. You rub your wrists and hiss a little, you can see slight red rings, you didn’t even realise how hard the guy was holding them. He scoffs and laughs.

Slowly, he moves away from you and gets up from the table. Yancy takes his hand off the table and straightens himself up. He turns to you and smiles. Instantly, your mood improves. Thank God he stepped in when he did.

The guy walks away, his hands in his pockets. Yancy scared him off, that’s for sure. 

Yancy kneels down next to you and puts his hand on your shoulder. “Stay away from that guy, okay? If he ever tries ‘ta hurt’cha, try to defend yourself.” You nod and take his advice. You smile back and Yancy pats your shoulder before getting back up on his feet.

“I’ll see youse around, (Y/N).” Yancy says. You shyly wave back and he leaves.

You turn back to your meal and look around the cafeteria. You spot Tiny, Bam Bam and Heapass staring back at you, and they give reassuring smiles from across the room. You smile back.

You’re lucky you have friends here, especially Yancy, otherwise you wouldn’t have survived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re blankly staring at the mattress on top of you. It’s been a couple hours since that whole incident with that new inmate. Since then you went and thanked Yancy for the help, and stuck by him for the rest of the day like a lost puppy.

Thankfully, you didn’t see that weird guy again. You’re grateful you at least got someone to stick by as armour. 

Your cell door was open as it wasn’t night hours yet, so you were just relaxing by yourself. You shift on your side and turn over and face the wall. You keep thinking about that douchebag from today.

What the fuck was his deal? What makes a guy think that he can just do whatever the hell he wants with no consequence? Especially when you can’t even speak?

You try to brush him off your mind and think about something else, but to no avail. You close your eyes in frustration.

You groan and lay on your back again. You open your eyes to see a silhouette over your bed. You open your mouth to let out a scream but a hand slams onto your mouth.

You try to get a good look at the silhouette’s face. It’s none other than the prick from lunch. You try to move and kick your legs, and you try your best to shove his hand off your face but he’s too strong.

He kneels down next to you, getting up in your face. “You don’t know anything about me do you? I run this town, I’ll fucking run this prison too. You’re gonna pay for that little smartassery trick you pulled back then. You’re gonna fucking regret it too.” He scream-whispers in your ear.

Tears start to fall from your face and sweat drips down your forehead, you try to wriggle your way out of his grasp again. Is he going to kill you? Is that what it is? Is he that much of a dick? You didn’t even do anything wrong.

Just when you thought you were done for, the guy’s arm is ripped off from your face and you can finally breathe. You gasp in some breaths and look over to see Yancy.

He’s standing above the guy, who is now laying on the ground, all stoic-like. In that moment, your heart flutters a little. You sit up on your bed and try to get up. You look at Yancy again who puts his hand up, gesturing you to stay in bed. You follow his orders.

He doesn’t give the guy a chance to even get on his feet, as Yancy punches the guy in the jaw. You swear you could hear bones cracking. The guy flops back on the ground, spitting a few drops of blood on the floor.

Yancy then grabs him by the collar and kneels down. “I told youse ta stay away.” His voice is lower than ever before. You can tell he’s enraged just by his tone.

“Fuck you.” The guy manages to spit out, his body still limping from the shock. Yancy chuckles and drags the guy by the collar out the cell. He then slams the cell door, which makes the rest of the bars rattle.

The guy gets up on his feet and looks at Yancy in the most threatening way. “You couldn’t even finish the fight you fucking dick.” The guy blurts out as he’s trying to support himself on the cold brick wall.

“Thanks for the offer, but ’m not doin’ solitary.” Yancy turns away and starts walking to the bunk where you were still trying to get a hold of the situation.

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see the prick spit on the floor in disgust. He then limps away out of sight. Yancy peers outside the cell bars one last time to check if he’s really gone.

You look down at your hands and try not to get in eye contact with Yancy. Everything just came crashing down, you’ve never been assaulted like that in your life so it's no wonder you start crying more this time.

It’s not until you let out a couple whimpers that Yancy comes right back to you and sits on the bed right in front of you. “Hey, hey, are youse okay, sweetheart?”

You don’t answer, you let out a couple more whimpers and try to wipe away your tears. Yancy scoots closer to you and pulls you into his chest. He’s hugging you.

Yancy puts one of his hands on the back of your head, letting you nestle comfortably into the crook of his neck. His other arm is wrapped around your waist, cradling you gently.

“T’s okay, bud. I got youse.” His voice is soft and calming. It’s like you can fall asleep to him just whispering. He smells slightly of cigarettes and you can feel his stubble ever so gently scratching your forehead. His chest expands and contracts as he is breathing.

It’s so calm and quiet. Your tears stop falling and you relax in his arms. “That douche had a lotta nerve tryin’ to hurt youse again.” Yancy whispered, his chin resting on your head. 

You wrapped your arms around his torso and held on for dear life. Yancy chuckled a little bit and removed his hand from the back of your head and pulled you by your waist. You were so incredibly close to each other, but you didn’t care and you don’t think Yancy did either.

Between his and your breathing, you can faintly pick up the smell of dried blood. It must’ve been on Yancy’s fist still, he DID almost knock the guy out. But you like the fact that he didn’t take it too far, otherwise it would’ve kept getting worse.

Besides that, this is the most comforted you’ve been in a long time. You didn’t think you would ever end up in a situation like this, cuddling the leader of a prison gang. Somehow that doesn’t seem too crazy anymore, I mean you got in here in the first place because of a heist that went haywire.

You at first it was just a fuck-up, just a mistake, a detour from the original plan Mark had, whatever it was. But turns out, this might just be the best accident you’ve ever made, because you have a caring and loving person in your arms, and why would you ever change that?


End file.
